


Crouching Step-parent, Hidden Animosity

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [40]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard





	

 Carbon had asked her to chaperone Steel at the concert and Tungsten was eager to oblige. Though getting a backstage pass this close to the performance date was quite difficult; Tungsten looked forward to spending time with Steel and her new friend. Steel was already on her way to the car when Carbon grabbed Tungsten’s arm. “Please let me at least pay for gas.” Carbon pleaded while reaching to the hook where her purse hung.  
 “There’s no need, I was going anyway.” Tungsten reassured her while waving a hand dismissively.  
Carbon awkwardly hugged Tungsten in a similar manner to the way you would hug an elderly relative and thanked her.

 Upon arriving at the entrance to the stadium Tungsten quickly recognized a woman who she had never hoped to meet and yet Steel was introducing them to each other. “Nice to meet you Ms. Ferra.” Tungsten stated as they shook hands.

 The idea of squeezing the woman’s hand was quickly disregarded by Tungsten due to the fact that she didn’t want to alarm Steel. However as they made their way through the ticket booth she soon regretted it. Lying was the quickest way to get under Tungsten’s skin… as Iron masqueraded as “Ms. Ferra” her patience began to wear thin. The way she talked to Steel so casually was also bothering her; gently probing for information about her life, hobbies, and interests. Tungsten watched as Steel answered her questions and bought whatever deflection Iron offered when answering. Tungsten began to feel the burden of knowing as Steel warmed to the woman… though Steel seemed to think this was like a date, Tungsten knew better. As much as it bothered her that Iron was trying to become a part of Steel’s life now that she’s become independent enough to start thinking for herself; It bothered her more that she was lying about her identity to her child.

 Frankly, though they may be related; Steel is not her daughter. Tungsten began to chafe as her maternal instincts started to become louder and more indignant. Tungsten could sense the concern Iron was feeling for Steel, even though she apparently wasn’t concerned enough to help raise her. The resentment towards Iron twisted her stomach slightly, though her face was as neutral as ever. “What did you study in college Ms. Ferra?” Tungsten asked with a level tone.  
Tungsten caught a flash of what seemed to be shame in Iron’s eyes before she answered. “I majored in business.” She answered.

 She mentally scoffed; this woman owned one of the biggest corporations in the world but couldn't be asked to help raise a child. Tungsten nodded her head and the conversation between the other two recommenced. The shame seemed to be real, but Tungsten still felt no sympathy for the woman. This was one of the only women that Tungsten simply could not forgive… and it almost scared her. She was so quick to forgive the squadmate that had shot her, but this woman would never be able to escape her ire. She had unapologetically wronged both Steel and Carbon… that was simply unforgivable.


End file.
